


Replaceable

by ReshiramMaster1



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Coroika, M/M, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?, dont judge or do i dont care, i cant write, im sorry this is bad lol, sad boy, there is no reason to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiramMaster1/pseuds/ReshiramMaster1
Summary: so uhh this was my first try at writing and probably the last lol





	Replaceable

He couldn’t believe it. Right before the Square King Ranked Cup. He had to get injured right before the S4 needed him. He was a complete and utter failure to even his own teammates.  
Army was in his shared apartment with Aloha, lying down on his bed crying about what happened, face paint running down his face and staining his sheets. His horrible luck caused him to get attacked by bees right before the Square King Ranked Cup was supposed to happen. When he told Skull what happened, he only brushed it off and said that Rider could fill him in for the tournament. Was he that replaceable that even his leader didn’t care about Army?  
It didn’t matter what he felt, he was supposed to be the strong Army of the s4!! Not the pathetic, crying sack of shit he was right now. He wasn’t in a good state right now, he didn’t even noticed the pair of arms that started to hug him during his breakdown- wait, a pair of hands hugging him?  
“Shhh, its ok,” a voice said behind Army. “I’m here, you can let it all go.”  
It was Aloha, who was hugging Army from behind and was stroking his tentacles from behind. Army turned around on his bed and was face to face with Aloha, who kept on hugging Army.  
“I’m- Its just that I failed you guys once again, I won’t even be able to participate in the tournament like we planned to, and Skull didn’t even care, he just replaced me with Rider on the spot!” Army mumbled.  
“So that’s what has been plaguing your mind,” Aloha said. “Skull can be rather blunt with his actions but you know he means no harm, right?”  
“I know, but its just, its just that I’m the weakest out of you guys and I’m dead weight to the team and you would be better without me being on the team...”  
“Army, look at me. You are an irreplaceable person on the team,” Aloha interrupted Army, trying to calm him down. “You are one of the most talented people I know, creating strategies and plans to be the most successful you can be. The s4 would not be the same without you; we wouldn’t be as good without you. Without you, I wouldn’t be enjoying being in the s4 like I have been. Army, you know I love you, you have nothing to worry about.”  
Before he could refute what Aloha was saying, Army was dragged into Aloha’s chest to silence his worries. He relaxed into Aloha’s warm embrace, knowing that at least someone felt that he wasn’t a failure.  
“Thanks Aloha, I love you,” Army finally said.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh this was my first try at writing and probably the last lol


End file.
